mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Dying of the Light Mafia
| image = File:Dyinglight.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Kitsune & Shadow7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 6.5.13 | winningfaction = Baddie | roster = #, player #Vommack #Yuli #TheMafiaCube #Gnanforu #Harvest Ty #Curr3nt #Boquise #Brainiac100 #Dee tot #Andrew | first = Cube | last = Yuli, Brainy, Dee | mvp = Yuli | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Kitsune & Shadow7 based on Kits own ideas. It began on June 5, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in D3 (June 12). Game Mechanics Rules shows up in the night post *kill *Used save *redirect *block RID kill > redirect > block > role thief > save > kill Kills and role steal are non-blocking A few Q/A: 1.If Gabriel isn't the fallen angel, and he spied the fallen angel, would the spy result show that the angel was fallen? Or would it just give the role? *Spy gives role name, will not tell if that angel is the fallen. 2.Does RID Kill show up in the NP? And is it correct that RID Kill cannot be redirected? *Yes, RID kill shows in NP. And correct. 3.Does my redirect give a clear result? redirect the spy from Player A to Player B. Would the spy receive that Player A is Player B's role or that Player B is Player B's role? *Redirects are not clear for spies--I only ever say the role name they actually got in my results Role Description ANGELS #Michael: The former general of God's army and the strongest of the group (kill) #Gabriel: God's former messenger, he still knows his way around, if you have a secret.... he probably already knows it (spy) #Raphael: The healer among his brothers and willing to help those who need it most (save) #Uriel: Uriel has the power of light, and thus can use that power to blind his enemies (block) #Zadkiel: Zadkiel has always favored those who repent, and now is no different (lynch save) #Raguel: the most vengeful of the 7, Raguel always gets even ... surprisingly enough getting cast out of Heaven didn't make him any happier (RID kill) #Aniel: Aniel specializes in joy and has learned how to manipulate it well over the years, your joy is now to do as he pleases (redirect) ---- The Fallen There will be one angel that has chosen to rebel against the Lord and those He stands with. Can NOT be Michael old power and has a secret wincon ---- The traitors Btsc and a group kill, night kill carrier has to be chosen #Brutus: The man who betrayed Julius Caesar for his country, he has spent thousands of years in Hell and somehow managed to keep the look of innocence he had before he murdered his friend (looks like a random angel when spied, if spied multiple times he looks like the same angel) #Cassius: The mastermind of the assasination of Julius Caesar, he was able to convince the closest thing Caesar had to a brother to take part in his murder, changing your vote is a piece of cake (vote manip) redirect #Judas: The Traitor who suffered the worst in his imprisonment in Hell, before he met Jesus he used to be a petty thief, these skills have only increased after he came back to the world (role thief, used the next night; specifies ROLE to steal) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Yu - o-Li-Ma - Judas *curr3nt - Cassius *dee_tot - Brutus Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Vomm - Uriel - Lynched D3 #Yu - o-Li-Ma - Judas #TheMAFIACube - Raphael - Killed N1 by Brutus #Gnan - Michael - Killed N2 by Micheal #Harvest Ty - Raguel - Lynched D2 #curr3nt - Cassius - Lynched D1 #Boquise - Gabriel - Killed N3 by Brutus #Brainy - Zadkiel, Fallen #dee_tot - Brutus #Andrew - Aniel - Killed N2 by Brutus Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games